


What's In a Name?

by vulpineTrickster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Names, Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: “If I can’t have a fire name, you ain’t getting a cold name.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally buckling down and contributing more to the Flash fandom ^_^ 
> 
> This is just a little something I whipped up because I'm feeling sad and needed fluffy Killerwave. 
> 
> I apologize if it's OOC. I tried really hard to portray them ;w; ~~i'm gonna hide under a rock with my insecurities now~~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or its characters.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“We are not naming our daughter _Ember_.”

“Why not? It’s awesome.”

“Of course you’d say that.”

“Alright, Caity, what’d you suggest?”

“Don’t call me that, and I like ‘Candice’.”

“Hell no, pick again.”

“And what’s wrong with my choice?”

“It’s got ‘ice’ in it.”

“And your point is?”

“If I can’t have a fire name, you ain’t getting a cold name.”

Caitlin gives her husband a pointed glare. “You’re insufferable.”

Mick counters her glare with a toothy grin. “And you love me for it.”

“It’s debatable,” she deadpans. “What about ‘Crystal’?”

“Pass. Seraphina?”

“Pass, and where did you even get that?”

“I read. Your turn, Snowflake.”

“Lorelei.”

“No ‘L’ names. That’s the Snarts’ shtick. How ‘bout ‘Aiden’?”

Caitlin arches a brow. “Isn’t that a boy’s name?”

“Could be for a girl too. It’s brave new world, Caity.”

“Call me ‘Caity’ again and I’m letting Cisco name her.”

“Not ‘til she’s got a few heists under her belt.”

“You are _not_ teaching our daughter to steal!”

“Levi’s already a pro. Kid’s got a knack for it.”

“Levi is _five-years-old_. All he has to do is bat those big brown eyes and you’re hooked.”

“You fell for it again, didn’t ya?” Mick smirks.

“I blame Cisco and Lisa’s genetics,” Caitlin dejectedly pouts, “and my hormones.”

The arsonist-turned-Legend wraps his arms around his wife, resting his hands on her belly and stroking the prominent swell. He places a kiss atop Caitlin’s head.

“Still your turn,” he mutters into her curls.

Caitlin sighs and relaxes against her husband’s chest. Between his warmth and caressing hands, she is close to drifting off, but not before she utters a name.

“Joan.”

Mick stills. “Really?”

The good doctor sleepily nods. “I’ve always liked that name and it’s special for you.”

Her husband doesn’t say anything and draws Caitlin closer. He presses his face into the crook of her bare neck.

“Joan it is,” he murmurs, hiding the tremble in his voice.

 

 

 

 

 

Two months later, Joan Ember Rory-Snow joins the world.

“Really, Caitlin? _Ember_?”

“Shut up, Cisco.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon'ed Mick's mother's name as 'Joan'.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
